<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, be my client by berrydonut1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050704">Please, be my client</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrydonut1/pseuds/berrydonut1'>berrydonut1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Forced Prostitution, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Scissoring, Trafficking, thrusting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrydonut1/pseuds/berrydonut1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Lane wants love! So close...she wants to live in the love she desires. Should she visit a whorehouse to save a life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukiyama Shuu/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anna Lane Takahashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, hello! I'm back, and I want to start a new story that I hope is short and will finish quickly. BTW, this is one of my new OCs. I have a pic of her on DeviantArt and on my Instagram. Both are berrydonut1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna Lane lied in bed, thinking about all the heartbreaks she had in her younger days. Even today, all she could say is that this planet is messed up. That's an emphasis she had in a lot of the literature she had written. No one loves, but do love what's wrong. That came from this floater in school since the sixth grade. </p>
<p>Anna Lane grew up poor, but with love. With a beautiful family and friends. But when her father's life had been shot, another man took the opportunity to forcefully take over her mother. This man, Seth, would treat Anna Lane like a dribbling basketball. He only pretended to be nice to her mother, and would also blame everything on Anna Lane even though it was mostly his fault. He'd drink all day, get drunk, and start doing nonsense. </p>
<p>He liked having the mentality; men have an advantage to anything. It only made Anna Lane kick him in the nuts; in her head of course.</p>
<p>Her mother realized the relationship between her and Seth. Not worth her time! Thus, for her better, once the time had come, she told her daughter to leave to the college dorm, and indeed, Seth was happy she was gone, but she wasn't sent to the dorm to satisfy Seth. She wanted an independent daughter. Thus, she kicked Seth out of her house.</p>
<p>Her mother, Eliza, was so stressed out from the fake charming of Seth and the sudden death of her true love.</p>
<p>That was a story, alright. A story that was later written as a narrative inspired by that story by her daughter that she had read and was proud to see where she has gone.</p>
<p>And it made Anna Lane smile thinking about that memory.</p>
<p>It was almost time for Anna Lane to graduate and finally become an author of English literature. But there was something she wanted. She wanted to have it before she graduated and that was the true love of her life that she probably never knew even existed. But who would it be?</p>
<p>Again, another heartbreak. Anna Lane, a female that felt like her possible sex life would be better if she had the genitals of a male only made every person avoid her. She was anyways an oddball, but now it's worse. Everyone is just the same category. That's why she even avoided falling in love when she was in college, though it did seem as though there may have been someone that could have been more than just friends.</p>
<p>It warmed her heart to have such amazing and rare friends. Had she ever known after moving to a new place with Seth for she became an outcast, that one day, soon, along with her old friends, she'd meet more?</p>
<p>Thank goodness that she finally got over calling herself ugly! However, she still has PTSD from memories that she would kill brutally if they were living figures.</p>
<p>Now, what was she thinking about? Would she meet the love of her life at a whorehouse and save a life?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. True beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why must some be so mischievous? Is it their desire? Why do some seem so sad? Do they feel hopeless? What is it that can indicate true beauty?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna Lane slept after writing in her diary the day before she decided to go to a brothel. A brothel that was full of men and women. All so fragile and thin being touched by men that were shopping for the perfect soul. Was this a good idea for Anna Lane? She didn't want to regret this.</p><p>Anna Lane walked into the fancy doors of the big building. Oh, the scent of roses flying to her nose. What an amazing sense.</p><p>"Welcome to The Pink House of Joy", said the man at the front desk. "I am the manager, Akimasa Kobayashi. May I assist you, madam?"</p><p>"Oh, hello, Mr. Kobayashi. I was just wondering if...I could..."</p><p>He giggled, "I know what you mean. Come along", he said as Anna Lane followed him.</p><p>She had to sign some papers. Then after, she was being toured around the brothel.</p><p>They all looked at her mischievously as they fanned themselves. She wasn't there for that, though.</p><p>She wanted to see who she could meet and talk to before starting anything. Who was worth it in this house? Were they doing this on purpose?</p><p>That's the time when Anna Lane stopped walking. At the corner of her eye, she caught something. Through holes of the bamboo window, what could this be?</p><p>Such heavenly beauty was staring out the window to look at the sky. Anna Lane could have sworn to see a glimpse of his face. Red lip color on those soft lips. Beautiful eyelashes covered in mascara. No, not a ton of makeup! A sign of keeping more natural beauty.</p><p>"Mr. Kobayashi...who's that?"</p><p>"Ah, Miss Takahashi. That...is none other than Shuu...Shuu Tsukiyama."</p><p>And the one of that name turned his head around, and indeed, he matched who she has glimpsed. Nothing but true beauty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Look at me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't cover your face!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna Lane quickly hid her face.</p><p>Akimasa smiled. "Anna Lane, there is no need to be shy here. Please do, ask if you may enter- Oh! Well hello, Tsukiyama!" He was cut off when Shuu shyly cracked the bamboo door open.</p><p>"Oh! Nobody's looking this way, right?", Shuu asked as he covered himself with the huge sleeve of his robe.</p><p>Akimasa giggled, "Oh, Shuu! There is no need to be shy. Now, I'll leave you alone and head back to the desk. I might have clients to take care of", and he walked away.</p><p>Anna Lane just stood until she heard some words from the sweet voice that was still covered by a sleeve.</p><p>"You...may enter...if you'd like."</p><p>Anna Lane slowly stepped in as the prostitute covering his face with now a fan closed the door.</p><p>"Would you...like some coffee?", he asked.</p><p>Anna Lane didn't want to sound strict but was a little irritated by the shyness.</p><p>"What I want is for you to stop covering your face. I've already seen it, and you are most definitely not someone to be ashamed of showing your face...nor should anyone..."</p><p>He slowly uncovered his face and hung the fan on the wall. "Sorry. Please, have a seat on the floor. Thank you for taking off your shoes before entering the room."</p><p>"You do not need to thank me.", she said as they both sat on the blanketed floor. "Thank you for uncovering your face. No thank you, I just had coffee."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Well then, shall we begin?", he asked in such a cute voice.</p><p>"Yes...let's begin talking about each other. Introduce ourselves. Mmmm... a brief knowing before... we do begin."</p><p>Shuu blushed as he listened to that strong, thin voice. Who was this? Would she help him?</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Shuu was beautiful, which is one of the reasons why he was in the brothel in the first place. It wasn't his idea to come, though. He was kidnapped and sold. Now all he wanted was to find his true love so he can be happy. And if that's not the case after he possibly finds a way out, what will he do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It must be time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shall we?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is past 3 AM and I can't write a proper sex scene...I wanna get to it tho!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(time-lapse of conversation)</p><p>Shuu was surprised, yet, quite happy to hear that his client could stick herself inside of him. He was also amused to hear that she was a student of English literature. </p><p>Anna Lane loved listening to the boy's foreign languages which he was shy to use at first, but after knowing enough about him, she told him to keep speaking in those languages because they sounded gorgeous.</p><p>Shuu stood up and closed the curtains. He then sat back down right in front of Anna Lane. His client then wrapped her arms around his back as she got on her knees to close the gap between their lips, and he deepened the kiss, holding her neck. Pulling apart to slide each other's tongues in. Oh, Shuu, and his precious mouth.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Without even asking, Shuu started to peel Anna Lane. Once her tops were off, she took off her own pants. Once she was naked, she held onto the front of her prostitute's robe. "May I?"</p><p>"Oui...please."</p><p>She slipped the robe right off as his naked body exposed. </p><p>"Shuu... you... you are so beautiful like this...", she said as she slid her fingers down the two round areas of his chest. He may not have been a woman, but his body was so stunning. Such a nice shape. Perfect hips, slim waist, absolutely pretty! </p><p>Desperate, Shuu asked crossing his arms, "Well, what are you waiting for?" </p><p>Waiting no longer, her body fell right onto his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why would Anna Lane need to be asked to fulfill Shuu with pleasure as he desires it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for coming back after SUPER long! Classwork got me crazy! SUPER TENSED UP! I just want to become a blankie burrito! Not that I don't like learning, but when stuff drive me insane, it's just like, how can I even learn from it? I apologize if this is not good, but I just had to finish it by now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Shuu lied flat on the ground, Anna Lane caressed her hand against his stomach.</p><p>"Ah~ Your skin... it's very smooth... and silky", and she sunk her face into it, breathing the scent.</p><p>"Mmmm... Mmmhh! Oh~ What an amazing scent!"</p><p>She went over and licked a nipple while twisting the other one.</p><p>"Uhh... Anna...", came from that little squeaky moan.</p><p>"Yes, Shuu! Speak! What is it you want? Huh? Tell me! What can I do to please you all the way?"</p><p>"Oh... please... be inside me... do... so much..."</p><p>Anna Lane looked over to the nightstand nearby. "Is that where the lube and... other supplies are?"</p><p>"Yes, but wait..."</p><p>"Huh?" Anna Lane became slightly curious about why he was getting up. But it was only to bend down and slide his mouth on her member. What a sensation he had brought as his head bobbed up and down. It made Anna Lane collapse onto the floor as she grunted. </p><p>Shuu was so happy to finally receive the perfect size he had been waiting for. Something so long that it goes down his throat from someone so amazing. Would she be the one to take him? Would she love him? </p><p>Anna Lane scrunched her face as she grunted from such a sensation. "Uhhh! Mmmh~ Oh, Shuu!"</p><p>Once she cummed every last drop inside of his mouth, he slowly got up and Anna Lane watched without even blinking the sight of him savoring that semen down his throat. Licking those lips covered in that fluid she had just released.</p><p>She herself rose her body up and went over and caressed behind his body, thighs to head, and passionately kissed him as she held his hair. As they melted into the kiss, her hands slid back down to his ass as she played with both cheeks.</p><p>"Uhhh...", Shuu moaned in a high-pitch as he felt her fingers slowly entering his entrance but leaving shortly because she had forgotten to get the lube. Thus, without letting go of his body, she reached over to the nightstand drawer and grabbed the lube. She slicked it onto her fingers and when it was covered enough, she slowly pushed them inside Shuu's entrance. </p><p>Shuu's forehead collapsed onto Anna Lane's. Anna Lane tilted her head over to bite his neck. As she did, she tackled him down to his back, tightly gripping his wrists. </p><p>She got up and took some of the lube to slick it onto her dick and massage it into Shuu’s opening. She stuck two fingers inside him and started scissoring.</p><p>“Mmh… Anna Lane… please…”</p><p>Anna Lane took out her fingers, pushed his knees away to spread his thighs wide apart, held his hips, and stuck the head of her penis inside. She didn’t think she’d have to wait for him to get used to the feeling, but in case, she asked. “Ready?”</p><p>He nodded with his closed eyes and slightly pouted lips, and Anna Lane gently started to thrust. She started going faster little by little until she heard Shuu moaning louder.</p><p>“Ahh… oh… oh, mon Dieu…”</p><p>“Uh… Shuu… you feel… so great inside….”, Anna Lane grunted as she was thrusting.</p><p>Shuu begged, “Oh… Anna… faster, please!” She went as fast as she could which was at a high level of speed. Shuu moaned loudly needily as she pounded into him. The sensation made him see stars forming in a beautiful night sky as tears from pleasure were falling from the corners of his eyes while he panted.</p><p>“...Ah! Aah… Mmm… Oh… Mon amour! Yes… like that…”</p><p>Anna Lane smirked, “Oh? Do you like that?” She bent down to bite his neck as he wrapped his arms and legs around her back. “Of course, mon amour… do so much more…”</p><p>“More you say? Well then, my little doll!” She went even faster than she already was, gripping the sheets covering the floor.</p><p>Shuu screamed. He yelped and arched his back. </p><p>“Oh! Yes! There! Keep going!”</p><p>Anna Lane spotted his sweet spot until he squealed and kept hitting hard straight at it.</p><p>“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah~ Oh! Oh, mon Dieu!”</p><p>“You like that, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Oh! Oui! Uh… Oh… Mmh…”<br/>Anna Lane enjoyed the sight of him crying and writhing from pleasure. His very pretty body and chest only made her teeth crave to bite strongly which she did do on his shoulder then down to his slightly busted breast as one hand was slid under an asscheek. </p><p>“Shuu… I’m coming…”</p><p>Anna Lane kissed Shuu deeply as she finally came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Let's go home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I want to heal! I want the other piece of my heart to come to me!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuu was cuddling in Anna Lane's chest as her arms were wrapped around him. He thought about what she would do to him. Would he take him? Was she just here to have sex from boredom? Would she love him?</p><p>If she were to love him, he found her as a perfect one. Someone that liked a lot of the things he did. Someone tough that would embrace him like a precious artifact that she would never let go or break the heart of because she would love him so much. And someone that would please him so much in bed.</p><p>Or was that all in his dreams?</p><p>Anna Lane on the other hand never wanted to let go of him. She loved him so much even though they only knew each other for a few hours. But what if he breaks her heart?</p><p>It's not that she didn't want this innocence to break free from being a prostitute who claims that he had only had clients that were rather very unpleasant men and that she was the first one to reach his interests. But what if he only pretends to love her and then strolls off and forgets her? They might not even need to love, but what if he just uses her and never remembers her? Well, that would be rather heartbreaking, but not much of a bother to her unless he runs around to do something stupid.</p><p>"Shuu... I love you..."</p><p>Shuu's eyes widened from hearing those words. Was she serious? "Anna Lane... Do you... mean it?"</p><p>"Yes... I love you so much." She felt Shuu nuzzle deeper in her chest. "Please... take me home. But, are you willing to pay my price?" </p><p>"Isn't the policy where if you are willing to be bought then I can buy you?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Well then, you're mine! I don't care how much you cost! I just want to save you!"</p><p>Shuu's eyes widened as she said her words to him. "Anna... Oh!" It only took a second for him to tightly embrace his arms around her and go into a passionate kiss. </p><p>When they separated from the kiss, Shuu cried in her chest. "Oh, Anna Lane! Merci!"</p><p>Anna Lane rubbed his back. "No need to thank me. Now, let's go home, my love."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rose petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sticking the tip of her tongue at the center of a rose, how sweet is the nectar?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh! I am so frustrated with hours of online classes blocking me from doing this stuff while everyone else has fun! Hope for my good man! And ye, the part after the poem... I tried making you hard...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There you go." Anna Lane said as she slammed the payment on the front desk the next day after having sex with Shuu.</p><p>"And what is this for?" asked the clerk.</p><p>"I'm buying Shuu" she said. The clerk widened his eyes seemingly from impressment. "Shuu Tsukiyama? The so very lovely one? The one that I pass by to see his poor eyes of despair, but cannot do anything about? The one with the scent of fresh roses?"</p><p>"Yes, sir, I have come to take him."</p><p>"As your spouse, madam?", asked the clerk.</p><p>"Well, we shall see," she said. "Now, may I please pick up my princess?"</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Anna Lane's eyes went about the waiting room like a video camera. '<em>Wow! What is up with these pictures of barely clothed prostitutes?'</em> she thought. She had been sitting on the velvet sofa with nothing but porno magazines on the coffee table in front of her. None of it looked good. The pretty one was the one she was waiting for. The one to keep in good hands.</p><p>"Hi...", Shuu said as he stepped into the room shyly wearing a very cute purple cardigan, plaid grey pants, and shiny black flats. Anna Lane stared in awe as she got off the sofa and walked towards him. "Oh my... how pretty you are..."</p><p>Shuu blushed as he smiled shyly. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>"Oh, mon Dieu! What a nice house you have!", Shuu complimented as he frolicked into her house with sparkly eyes of excitement. "Are you actually going to let me stay here with you?"</p><p>Anna Lane rolled her eyes from the worry Shuu kept having. "Of course! What, you think I'm a player? I'm so excited to spend time with you!" </p><p>Shuu ran over to her and gave her a tight hug, burying his head in her chest. "Merci..."</p><p>------------------</p><p>Both of them cuddled in bed after a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Thank you...for yesterday, Anna. You are very pleasing", Shuu mumbled as his face was buried.</p><p>"Thank you too! You are very satisfying to touch." Anna Lane rubbed his back in a circular motion.</p><p>"Merci"</p><p>Anna Lane heard small snores a moment after, which she had realized was her new mate that she laid properly on the bed to go fast asleep.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>"Hmm... I wonder if this would look nice on my little mate?", Anna Lane chuckled to herself as she looked at a frilly white dress at a stroll at the department store. "It wouldn't hurt to see. Doesn't mean he has to permanently wear dresses."</p><p>It had been a week since they have been together and it seemed as if they have known each other for so long.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>"Oh, mon Dieu! I love it", Shuu exclaimed as he pulled out the dress from the shopping bag.</p><p>Anna Lane giggled. "I was worried that you would get mad at me for buying you a dress. Glad you like it!"</p><p>"Oh, Anna Lane! This is perfect!"</p><p>Anna Lane smiled, but then became shocked at the fact that she forgot to mention the other gifts before he started skipping off to the bathroom to wear the dress.</p><p>"Shuu! Hold up! Look in the pink bag!"</p><p>As Shuu walked back to look in it, he gasped in joy as he pulled out what was in there: a white garter belt, stockings, flats, and of course, some silky panties. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>"Oh! Perfect! Thank you! You didn't need to do so much!"</p><p>"No, love! I am happy to gift you! I thought I'd get you some panties, since..." she paused because she couldn't blurt out the reason why she would get them. "Um! Whatever! Now go! Let me see you in that outfit!"</p><p>---------------------</p><p>As Shuu looked at himself in the mirror in the white outfit, he spun around as the dress flowed up. Indeed, he looked cute.</p><p>He stepped out the see Anna Lane lying in bed on her side as her expression became amazed at the sight. "Shuu... you look so cute!" She bounded over near him as she picked him up and carried him bridal style. "Let's go to the garden."</p><p>-----------------</p><p>"Mon amour! How lovely!" Shuu frolicked near the rose garden, brushing his fingers against it.</p><p>After a moment of frolicking, both of them sat on the swing behind the flower bushes.</p><p>Shuu stared at the grass but turned around when he felt hands grabbing his triceps.</p><p>Anna Lane nuzzled their noses together leaving only a small portion of sunlight between their lips which eventually closed.</p><p>Before deciding to straddle him down in the garden where nobody could look, she took out her journal and wrote a short poem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The scent of roses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are like a sensual dream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Same as the beauty</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only when in comparison with another</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It only goes closer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blooming petals</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stick the tip of my tongue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To have a taste of nectar</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She put the journal back in her pocket and turned to stare at Shuu's mellow shoulders. She then slid her hands under his thighs and behind his lower back to carry him as she stood up from the swing then crouched down to place him down flat on the grass. </p><p>She felt herself getting hard. She did what she wanted to see by pulling up his upper body and unzipping the gown for it to become loose and uncover his chest. </p><p>Anna Lane huffed softly as she slid her fingertips down his chest. "So... lovely..." Her throat was dry as she swallowed thickly.</p><p>Shuu just stared at her as he had small pink blushes forming on his cheeks.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'God damn it! I gotta look under that skirt!'</em>, Anna Lane thought, looking at the frilly skirt covering his thighs and area between his legs. That area wasn't any ordinary area. It was like a rose. All Shuu needed to do was spread his legs for that rose to bloom, and drip with nectar. That is if he wasn't wearing anything to cover that area.</p><p>Anna Lane gingerly lifted the skirt only to look between those thighs. Along with the garter belt and stockings, he did wear panties. She didn't want to take a lot of time and just wanted to get straight to her desire. Therefore, she pulled off his panties to reveal a gorgeous rose. </p><p>"Oh! My flower! So splendid!", she moaned as she held the panties on her chest as she caressed it up to her face. One sniff of it brought her to a sensation of seeing stars above the sky. "Mmmh... Oh! What a dream you have put me in!" She sniffed it so hard until her eyes rolled back because it was such a pleasing sweet scent. She then tasted it to get her collapsing on the ground.</p><p>"So... sweet! So... tasty!"</p><p>Anna went back to slight consciousness and picked off a rose from the nearby bush and stuck the stem inside his entrance after spreading his thighs wide apart. His legs jolted from the sudden feeling. That rose was then picked off from there only to stick into Anna Lane's mouth which enlarged her lamps.</p><p>"What a sweet taste! It brings such harmony!"</p><p>All Shuu did was stare innocently in concern. "Um...Anna Lane, what is it you are doing?" "Pleasing myself, that is. Why? Is it a bother? Please...do tell me. I'd hate to make you uncomfortable!", she held Shuu's soft hand with both hands as she spoke.</p><p>"Non...it's just that...isn't this taking a while...", he said as he made a haughty expression like he was a model of a classic movie. </p><p>"Oh...sweetie...how right you are!" Placing the panties aside, she lied his upper body, scrunched up his knees where his tiny feet were stepping on the grass, and spread his legs wide apart just to where she assumed bloomed his petals because they were covered by his dress. Before she even got to the main attempt, her sweaty hands twitched from the excitement of lifting the skirt. It just covered that main opening. </p><p>One single expose led to her mouth slapping on that entrance in a speed of light and lapping the nectar. She'd care less about his penis which just seemed to exist because he had a somewhat flat chest which notably was not very low. </p><p>Her tongue went whirling around that tiny hole hearing a whimper in need of it. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>